Laundry
by mandirulez
Summary: One shot from Levi's POV. Takes place right before Cath reads The Outsiders to him.


Levi sat at his computer trying to wrack his brain for an idea to impress Cath. How was he supposed to get her attention if the only thing she was remotely interested in was Simon Snow? He attempted to recall any details from the Simon Snow movies that may possibly help him write a fanfiction of his own. Fanfiction was such a foreign concept to Levi. He logged onto the fanfixx website and typed "Magicath" into the search bar. It was like this website was in another language.

"What the hell does 'AU Simon/Baz shipping! Rated M for Lemon-y goodness! Betaed by Wrenegade! ENJOY!' even mean?" He said frustrated as he read the description of one of the stories.

He clicked on the title and soon found out that Cath wasn't as innocent as he'd originally thought. I guess all the Simon Snow stuff made sense now. Simon hadn't remained the little boy that he was when the series began. Simon had grown up with Cath because she let him grow up. Simon became someone realistic at the hands of Cath. This Simon wasn't "for little kids" like Reagan had suspected based on the shade of red Cath turned whenever guys were mentioned. But then he read the love scenes she'd written between Simon and Baz. Levi realized that people outside of the fanfiction bubble probably didn't understand. Levi himself didn't understand completely, but since Cath liked Simon and Baz, he would attempt to like them too.

He wasn't even sure if what he was reading was really written by Cath. His eyes could be betraying him. He was almost sure that she'd written it but it wasn't the first time he'd read something and lost the words before they reached his brain. He finally managed to get Reagan to find out the name of the story that Cath was always working on. It was called _Carry On, Simon_. That was how he found out her pen name. He just googled the title and got thousands of hits for Magicath and Wrenegade.

Levi drummed his fingers on the keyboard hoping that some of the gibberish appearing on the screen would turn into a story about Simon Snow.

"Come on, Levi! Quit stalling," he said egging himself on.

He glanced at the dirty laundry that he'd have to haul down three flights of stairs and groaned. He really needed to do smaller loads so he didn't have monthly near death experiences. He could only wear each flannel shirt so many times before he had to wash them. With his job at Starbucks, he could prolong doing his laundry even further. Coffee was the best deodorant in the world. God knows he spilled it on himself enough to open his own coffee shop. That was the best part of wearing black all the time. It never stained.

"Dammit, Levi," he reprimanded himself for letting something as simple as his laundry distract him. He slammed his laptop shut and pulled his phone out to text Reagan.

"**Can I come over to study?**"

"**Levi, Cath isn't there and neither am I…**"

"**Damn.**"

"**I'm not helping you hook up with my roommate.**"

Levi decided not to respond. Reagan could be so difficult sometimes that he wondered how they ever managed to be together in the first place. He tossed his phone onto his bed and ran his hand through his hair.

_I swear, Simon Snow will be the death of me. _

He'd been shamelessly flirting with Cath for weeks, but he knew that if he really wanted to get her attention he'd have to use fanfiction. However, he was starting to think that writing wasn't as easy as Cath made it seem. He opened his computer once more.

_I just want one idea. One thing that I can write about._

His mind just kept going back to his laundry. He thought about paying Micah to do his laundry for him. He'd probably iron his flannels. Can you even iron flannel shirts? If anyone would know it would be Micah. His clothes always looked brand new. Maybe if Levi put as much thought into doing his laundry as Micah did, his clothes would look like that too.

"Screw it!" Levi said with a smile. "Simon Snow is doing his laundry!"

Levi opened his computer and the words suddenly flowed through his fingertips and onto the screen:

_Simon Snow was usually busy protecting the school from impending doom, but just like any other boarding school student he had to do his laundry if he didn't want his roommate to kill him. _

_"Snow, unless you want me to suck your blood, I'd do your bloody laundry. The stench is making me sick!" Baz said spewing venom._

_ As Simon attempted a cleanliness spell and failed, Baz was bouncing on his bed with laughter. _

_"He saves his world from impending doom, send Simon's clothes to the laundry room!" Baz giggled out._

_ Simon groaned outwardly but was secretly happy that Baz was able to do the spell for him… _

Levi had just started listening to his lecture on _The Outsiders_ when Reagan came up to him and yanked out his earbuds.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Levi said as he paused his lecture.

"I got your email. I can't believe you wrote a story about Simon Snow using a magic washing machine. Jesus, Levi. This isn't going to make Cath want to talk to you." Reagan said with a sigh.

"It's _enchanted_. He used an _enchanted_ washing machine to make his clothes look brand new again. You think he could get those blood stains out with just soap and water? I don't think so!"

"Why don't you just go talk to her? This is pathetic, even for you, Levi."

"I want to but we have that big test tomorrow on _The Outsiders_ and I haven't even listened to the lecture yet! Can I borrow your notes? I can't afford to fail this test!"

"They're in my room," Reagan said smiling deviously, "Cath's in there working on her Simon Snow story."

"But Reagan—"

"I'll see you later, Levi," she said as she walked away with some guy she'd probably spend the night with.

Levi's hands were running through his hair when he finally decided to head over to Reagan and Cath's room.

_Well, here goes nothing._


End file.
